The Lost Digidestined
by Miss-Stoneflower
Summary: Digimon cross Anastasia movie. My first fan-fic. Sara is a 17 year old orphan, has no idea who she actually is, lost her memory for everything since before she arrived at the orphanage 1 and a half years prior. Oh, and its TAIORA.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my first fan-fic. I hope you like it :D R&R pretty please but don't flame me or anything :D don't like don't read. P.S is a TAIORA :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or anything!

Enjoy!

Digimon: The Lost Child

17 year old Sara was pushed out of the country orphanage gates by a cranky old woman.

"You have a new job in the manor in the nearby village," she said. "Go left when you reach the crossroads! And I hope to never see you again. And I hope you're grateful to have me taken you in."

Sara walked down the path to the crossroads.  
"I am grateful," she said to herself. "Grateful to leave. I don't care what she thinks about me going to Tokyo to find my family. Just because I have no clue to whom they are, or to whom I am, only this necklace."

Sara pulled out a gold pendant with a love heart in the middle of it. "It's just I have memories of the Fuji Television Station, and that's in Tokyo. Maybe my mom or dad worked there."

Sara arrived at the crossroads about an hour later.

"Humph. I don't wanna be a stinking servant. If I go left I'll be an Orphan Nobody forever. But if I head straight....." Sara walked through the crossroads and followed the road straight ahead. "I can find my family, who I really am, and a safe home!"

With that notion, she pulled her jacket closer to her, and skipped off along the road.

"One ticket to Tokyo, please," Sara said, putting down some money at the train station in Kyoto.

"Travel Visa." the man said, reading a newspaper.

"Travel Visa? What's that for?"  
"No Visa, No Ticket. Those are the rules now," the man said, slamming his booth door in Sara's face. An old woman standing nearby tapped Sara on the shoulder.  
"See Taichi," she whispered. "He'll help. Everyone knows that if he can't find a way to Tokyo, no one can."  
"Where can I find him?" Sara asked.  
"In an abandoned house near the old palace," the woman said. "That way,"

Sara started in the direction the woman pointed in, and waved. She ran off towards the old palace.

A man was drinking tea and reading a book when a ball crashed through the weak door. A teenaged boy came rushing in through the broken door.  
"Great news, Stan!" he said. "I've got us the tickets, everything! As soon as we find that girl Sora, we'll be heading to Tokyo!"

"Taichi, I can't believe you've spent all of our hard-earned money on a silly crusade to find a girl who's probably dead." Stan said. The teenager sighed in irritation. "We could've used that money to fix the door you just broke."

"Stan, I've told you a million times, call me Tai!" Tai protested. "Anyway, it's not silly! I'd know if this girl was dead. And sorry about the door."  
"How? Are you psychic?"

"You mock me now, but you won't when we get the thirty thousand yen reward!" Tai said, poking Stan.

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Tai asked. "Is someone breaking in? It's not like there's anything valuable here. Except maybe us and the tickets....."

"Correction. It's actually my money. Well, WAS."

"Hello!? Is anyone here?" Sara called. She saw a vase, and turned to look at it.

"Hey! Hey!" someone shouted behind her. She turned around in shock, and saw a boy about her age.

"What are you doing in her......" the boy began, but when he saw Sara properly, his mouth dropped open. He shut it quickly as he nudged the man next to him. The man took out a pair of glasses and put them on.  
"Ah yes, yes!" he exclaimed. Sara frowned, and looked at the teenager.

"Excuse, but are you Taichi?" she asked. The boy looked at her.

"Depends who's asking," he said, folding his arms.  
"I'm Sara." Sara said. "So are you Taichi?"  
"No," Tai said. Sara shrugged.  
"Okay then, I'll just scour this place till I find him," Sara said, turning to a door. Tai rolled his eyes.

"I said I wasn't Taichi, that doesn't mean anything." he said. "Sure, I'm Taichi, but I don't usually answer to people who call me that. Everyone is supposed to call me Tai."

Sara turned around with a smile. "Okay then, perhaps you can help me."

"Look, whatever you want, there ain't no other guy in Kyoto who can help you." Tai said.

"Look, all I want is to go to Tokyo." Sara said. "To find my family. I'm 17 years old, and I can't remember anything from before I was 16. I've lived in an orphanage for about a year and a half. I decided to go to Tokyo to find my family, but I need a Travel Visa. I was told to come to you."

"You were told correctly," Tai said. "And, in fact......I'm going to Tokyo. I have three train tickets....."

He pulled out three tickets. "One for me, one for Stan here, and one more....."

Sara reached out for the tickets but Tai pulled them from her grasp.

"Unfortunately, the last ticket is for.....Sora Takenouchi." Tai finished.  
"That missing girl?" Sara asked. "So why are you telling me this?"  
"Look, you are the same age, same physical type, same figure...." Tai began. "Have you ever thought of the possibility that you might be this missing girl."  
"What? Look, I knew you were crazy from the moment I saw you, but this is ridiculous," Sara said, turning away. Stan stopped her.  
"Look, you don't know what happened to you,"  
"No one knows what happened to Sora," Tai continued. "Why not go for the chance?"  
"I'm not sure," Sara said. "It's like, pretending."

"Okay then. But remember, you won't get to Tokyo......the third ticket is for Sora." Tai said, turning around and walking down the stairs with Stan.

"And 3......2.......1....." Tai counted.  
"Taichi!"

Tai and Stan kept walking.  
"Hey Taichi, wait up!" Sara called, jogging down the stairs to the boys. "Tai!"

Tai and Stan stopped, and Tai turned around. "Did you say my name?"  
"Look, I thought really quickly about the possibility, and you're right. I don't remember who I am or how I got to this region, and surely this Sora's parents would tell if I wasn't the real thing cause then it's basically just an honest mistake, right?" Sara asked. Tai nodded.

"So, are you ready to become Sora?" Tai asked. She nodded. "Then off we go!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry! ^_^ short chapter i know but I was kinda stuck for ideas.

OOOO wonder what's gonna happen next!

R&R please!

Miss-Stoneflower


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Yay second chapter up! R&R pretty please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of Anastasia quotes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the train, Sara was sitting grumpily next to Tai.  
"So why are you leaving Kyoto?" she asked.  
"Why do you even want to go to Tokyo?" Tai shot back.  
"But it's your home."  
"I lived there, big deal. It's not my home."  
"So you're planning on making Tokyo your real home?"  
"What is it with you?"  
"I just want to see my family again."  
"Family, friends, love, sheesh. You are so much like Sora...."  
"How do you even know I'm this Sora chick?"  
"I make it my business to know." Tai replied.

"So what is it about Tokyo that makes you really, really want to leave Kyoto, a marvellous city, for a dumb business city like Tokyo."  
Tai slumped in his seat. "I used to live there. It's better than Kyoto."  
"Why?"  
"Why? Because I said so. I'm very, very opinionated."  
"What do you think of me?"  
"You have an awful lot of questions."

"And?"  
Tai rolled his eyes. "Forget it."

There was a jerk, and Stan came rushing into the carriage.  
"We have to get off this train!" he exclaimed. "I swear we are going way, way too fast. And I prefer to make it to Tokyo in one piece."  
"Then let's move to the baggage car." Tai suggested. Sara raised an eyebrow.  
"Baggage car?"  
"What's wrong with that? I travelled in one when I left Tokyo in the first place."

"Stowaway."  
"No, I paid for a ticket. It was just nice and cold in the other carriage."

The three wandered into the baggage car, and Tai swung open the big side door.  
"Fun." he said with a grin.  
"We are not jumping." Sara said, folding her arms.  
"Have a sense of adventure." Tai urged. "I'd rather take a boat actually. Once when I took a train it got swung off the rails. And if the train is getting faster, we might fall off the tracks and into the ravine that is, oh, I dunno, a couple of kilometres away! Now jump before I throw you!"

Sara looked down, and shut her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was flying through the air, her suitcase following her. Tai and Stan followed, and the train zoomed down the tracks.  
"Tai!" Sara screamed at the other teenager. "There are lots of innocent beings on that train!"  
"Relax." Tai said. "I undid the carriage, it'll stop before the train hits the ravine."  
There was an explosion and the three looked at the bridge. It was gone, and the passenger crates were sitting, people leaving it and looking very, very upset.  
"Let's go." Tai said, turning away.

The three were walking through the forest after their train had fallen into a ravine.  
"So, now that we have no ride, we're now walking to Tokyo?" Sara asked.  
"No.....we're taking a boat from Hamamatsu." Tai replied.

"So we're walking to Hamamatsu?"  
"Unless you have a bus or car hidden in those clothes of yours, yes."  
"Argh! You're so.......arghh!"  
"Stop it!" Stan roared, interrupting the argument. "We're almost at Hamamatsu, Sara, so don't fret."  
"As soon as we're in Tokyo, we can head straight to..." Tai muttered.

"Mrs Takenouchi's?"  
"Not exactly."

"What?" Sara stopped. "I thought we were going to see Mrs Takenouchi straight away?"  
"We have to stop by Yuuko Kamiya's," Stan said. "You have to answer questions....

"What!?" Sara asked. "Look like Sora, yes, lie! Tai, you have gone beyond the line!"

"Okay, so there's just a little stop on the way to finding out if you're a Takenouchi," Tai said. "But don't worry!"

"We'll teach you everything!" Stan said.

On the boat from Hamamatsu, it was raining heavily. Sara was in the shop looking at clothes. Tai came over and grinned as he pointed to a hat.

"Sora would've worn that." he said before stopping himself.

"You know an awful lot about this Sora girl." Sara said. "Did you know her?"  
"She was in my Junior High class, nothing special." Tai replied. "I just knew her face, that's all. But there is money involved, and I have just a couple of plans. To get back on terms with people in Tokyo."  
"You owe people money?"  
Tai laughed. "Nah, though I could....."  
His smile faded. "Look, Sara, sorry about being really cold and stuff...." he trailed off.  
"Continue." Sara said, but Tai didn't reply. She thought she saw a tear in his eyes, but she ignored it. She turned away, and disappeared.

That night, Sara was dreaming happily. She thought she saw her father, mother, and she saw lots of other teenagers. Outside her dream, Tai watched with curiosity as Sara walked out the door, but she was asleep.

'Something's not right.....' he thought. Then he remembered the storm. He stood up and slipped on his shoes, and followed Sara up onto the deck and walk very lopsidedly in the sleeting rain to the edge. She climbed onto it, in her dream thinking she was about to do a bungee jump. She put out a foot, and walked off the edge. Just before she plummeted into the water, though, a strong hand grabbed her wrist. In her dream, everything turned into a dark room, and imagined herself in a pit. But when she looked up, she saw Tai pulling her up. Waking up, Sara sat on the floor, wrapping her arms around herself. Tai leaned against the edge, and sighed heavily.

"Never do that again." he said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay sorry I SWEAR its shorter than the previous one. But that's okay! :D

Remember to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Technically I don't know where the Digidestined actually live in Odaiba, so I just made it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Anastasia script.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, the train ride was the pits, but that boat trip wasn't so bad." Tai said as the group made their way off the boat. Sara and Stan stared at their guide.  
"What?" Tai asked. "I've had worse. Just because Sara almost drowned herself and there was a horrible storm......"

The group got into a taxi.

"Chin-Shi apartment building, Odaiba please." Tai said to the driver as he got in after Sara.  
"Guys, I'm worried." Sara said in the taxi. "Who exactly is Yuuko?"  
"Mrs T's best friend." Stan said. "Her son was best friends with Sora. If anyone could recognize Sora, it's her."  
"What about Sora's friend?" Sara asked. "Is he there? If so he'd definitely recognize me."  
"He disappeared." Stan said. "Apparently their other friends accused him of something."

"Oh....." Sara took out her necklace, and began to play with the golden pendant. Tai noticed, and frowned at it.

"Where'd you get that?" Tai asked.

"Huh? This old thing?" Sara asked. "I've had it since before I can remember. About a year and a half, maybe even more."  
"Oh...." Tai looked back out the window as the buildings of Odaiba began to appear.

"So, Taichi, you have brought me another girl to be Sora," Yuuko Kamiya asked. "Trust me, loads of men and boys before you have come."

"Seriously Mrs K." Stan said. "Just ask away."

"Hmmm, okay." Yuuko said, and began to fire away her questions at Sara. "Where did you originally live before moving here to Odaiba?"  
"Highton View Terrace, in the Nerima district."  
"I see....."

Two hours later, there was finally the end of the conversation......

"Okay, last question," Yuuko began. "This may seem, impertinent, but, I'm sure you'll remember what happened........why did you disappear?"

Sara thought for a second. "There was a monster....." she began slowly. "He threw a sword at me....but a boy.....a good friend I think.......jumped in the way.......he disappeared.....and then there was a big fight and I got lost in the crowds."

Yuuko stared at Sara. Stan looked at Yuuko.

"Well, Mrs K. Is she the one?" he asked. Yuuko stood up with the tea tray.

"Well, she answered every question...." she began, and Stan jumped up, pulling Sara up with him.

"Did you hear that! We're going to see Mrs T!" he exclaimed. Yuuko put the tea tray down on the kitchen bench.

"I'm afraid you cannot," she said. "Mrs Takenouchi has simply had enough."

"What?" Stan asked. "But Mrs K! You have to think of someway to see her!"

"Well...." Yuuko thought for a moment. She turned to Sara. "Do you like Rock Concerts?"  
Sara nodded.  
"Well, I know that a band called, The Teenage Wolves, is playing in the concert hall tonight." Yuuko said. "Mrs T and I never miss it! Sora loved The Teenaged Wolves!"

"Alright, we're there!" Stan exclaimed.

_Great,_ Tai thought. _The Teenaged Wolves. The band with the one member who completely despises me._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Short and simple. I hope everyone's liking it - sorry that there is NO action yet, but this IS my first fanfic posted.

Ciao!

Miss-Stoneflower~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Miss-Stoneflower here. I'm hoping to get two of these chapters posted up tonight so I can continue with my newest fanfic. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor the Anastasia script.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside the concert hall, Tai and Stan waited for Sara and Yuuko to arrive near the main line.

"Ah, we trained Sara well, didn't we, my boy?" Stan asked Tai. "I almost believed her for a second, and Mrs K! She totally did. We taught her well, I thought she was going to fail that last question. She has a good imagination, our Sara."

"Yeah, yeah," Tai said distractedly.

"Look, Tai, we have nothing to be nervous about." Stan said. "She'll get to meet one of the most famous women in Tokyo!"

"It's not that," Tai said. He stopped pacing. "Sara is really Sora!"

"I know, I know!"  
"No, you don't know!" Tai said. He went up to Stan and knelt on the steps next to him, and began to whisper to his friend.

After the concert, Tai and Sara stood outside Mrs T's room.  
"Wait here, I'll introduce you," Tai said, opening the door and going into the room. He stood in front of Yuuko formally.  
"Please inform Mrs Takenouchi that I have brought her daughter, Sora, to meet her." he said.

"Oh, I am sorry, but Mrs Takenouchi will not be seeing anymore impostors," Yuuko said in a loud voice.  
"Tell whoever it is to just leave me alone." Mrs Takenouchi said from behind a curtain. Yuuko sighed.  
"Tai," she said in a low voice. "Don't persist. Please. Just, forget about it. I...."  
"I have to." Tai replied in an equally low voice. "This is important, the others have prevented me from even seeing Agu for one and a half years..."  
"You have one last chance. Please try and convince her. You were always a good persuader, Taichi." Yuuko said. She put a hand on Tai's. "You'll be fine. I know you definitely haven't lost your courage."

Tai nodded. "Thanks."

Hmmmm..........who is Yuuko Kamiya to Taichi of Kyoto?

Tai went through the curtain and sat next to Mrs Takenouchi. She stared, and then shook her head.

"Don't cause me anymore pain."  
"Mrs T, listen." Tai said. "By the way you just looked at I know you recognized me."  
"All I know is that you have been in Kyoto looking for a Sora look-alike for a year and a half, all for your own benefit." Mrs Takenouchi said. She turned back to the stage. "But I will not be tricked again."  
"This may surprise you, but we came all the way from Kyoto." Tai said. "Our train crashed, we nearly lost her on the boat, and before you say anything, this is not for my own benefit. So it started out that way, yeah, but now I know she's the real thing! I have proof! She has the...."  
"Enough!" Mrs Takenouchi said, putting up a hand. "I need to get back to my flower shop."  
"Just talk to her. Please." Tai said. "If you don't recognize her, then I will leave, with her. If you do, then I will just leave, and never see you again."

With that, Tai stood up, and left the room, only to come face to face with Sara.

"You used me?" she asked in disbelief. "You were doing this just for your own benefit?"  
"Well, I could be just as surprised that you were eavesdropping." Tai said. "And no! This is not for my own benefit. I wanted you to get here...."  
"Enough!" Sara shouted. "I'm sick of your lies."  
"What lies!?" Tai asked. "I pretty much risked my life for you, and you think that I would do that for the sake of it?"  
"Yes!" Sara shouted.  
"Then you don't know me!" Tai shouted. Sara ran off in a huff, and made her way back to Yuuko Kamiya's.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for such a short chapter!

R&R please!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, hi again. By the way, if you're wondering how I can write these chapters quickly, I've actually had this story in the system for around a year and a half. I just, edit, them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Anastasia script

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Kamiya's, Sara was packing her suitcase when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Get lost, Taichi!" she shouted. She heard the door open, and she turned around to shout at Tai, but instead saw Mrs Takenouchi.  
"So you are the girl Taichi brought to me." she said. Mrs Takenouchi smiled. "Anything you recall?"

Sara took out her necklace. "Tai...I noticed him looking at my necklace funny. And I also recall a pink bird, but that's crazy."  
Mrs Takenouchi went over to Sara. "Ahh.....that's definitely the crest." she said.  
"The what?" Sara asked.  
"The Crest of Love. It defines you." Toshiko Takenouchi said. "You really are my Sora."  
Sara's eyes opened wide. "Real?"  
" Yes. You look like her, but many others did." Toshiko said, turning away. "But that necklace, no one in the world has one like it. It is so unique that was the only way I knew who it was. I feel bad now."  
"Why?"  
"Because I did not believe Taichi. He always did tell the truth."  
"What.....mom?"

"That's right. Ah, the many times when Sora Takenouchi, my dear daughter, laughed and played and sung and did homework with her best friend, Taichi Kamiya."  
Sara's eyes widened. "Tai was my best friend!? And he's Mrs Kamiya's son!"  
Toshiko nodded with a smile. "Sora, Sora. It may be a shock. But it's who he is. And being away from his life here in Tokyo, he's changed. I now hope you can help him."  
Sara nodded. "I...guess so."

Kari Kamiya arrived home all flustered. Yuuko was in the kitchen, and smiled when he daughter entered the kitchen.  
"Hi mommy." Kari said, getting an apple and biting into it. Then she saw what her mom was doing. "Why are you making a cake?"  
"Go look in your bedroom." Yuuko said.  
"Why?" Kari asked suspiciously. She wandered over to the bedroom and flung open the door, and she screamed in delight.

"Tai!"  
Tai was sitting on the bed, bouncing his old soccer ball around. Kari rushed over and hugged her brother, suffocating him.  
"Sheesh Kari, cut your nails." Tai said. Kari let go, and grinned. "Okay, now that you choked me, you can go ring Sora."

"What? She's back! Who found her?" Kari asked. At Tai's expression, Kari screamed again. "You did! Where?"  
"Kyoto."  
"What was she doing there?"  
"A portal, I think."  
"Come to think of it, why were you in Kyoto? You could've stayed here."  
Tai stood up angrily. "How could I with Gatomon running around here and the others coming over here to have Digi-meetings and leaving me out!?"

Kari looked sad. "Well...be right back."  
Kari returned about half an hour later to find Tai changing his clothes and packing some in a suitcase.

"You're not leaving." Kari said, going over and emptying the suitcase. "I just rang T.K and the others. T.K said that he has no idea what Matt told you but he didn't vote you out. Davis seemed very insulted because he thought I was accusing him of voting you out, because he never voted." Kari said, counting the people on her fingers. "Yolei said she never voted because she was in America at the time visiting Mimi and didn't know that Sora disappeared. Cody said that Matt wouldn't let him vote because he was too young, and apparently didn't understand. Ken was extremely hurt, and seemed guilty because he was at the meeting, and voted to not blame you for it all. And I never would have voted you out, simply because you're my brother and I know you would never do anything to hurt Sora or the team. That's six, Tai. SIX! And Mimi never voted so that's seven. Sora wasn't there so that's eight. You wouldn't vote yourself out and that's nine. Tai, you never should have gone. It was an unfair vote."  
Tai was looking dumbstruck. "So I can see Agumon again?"  
"Heck, you're the leader. Do whatever you want! Which includes going to Sora's welcoming party mom just told me about!"  
"I'm not going."  
"What!?"

Tai looked down. "I said some pretty awful things."  
"Like?"  
"Like that she doesn't know me."  
Kari shrugged. "So what."  
"I'm not gonna go. I'm going back to Kyoto."  
"Why?"  
"I have some things to take care of."

Kari sighed. "Alright."  
She helped him pack clothes and what not, and then went to the telephone, which was ringing. When Tai left the bedroom, Kari looked up from the TV.  
"Someone called Stan or something just rang. He told me to tell you to meet him at the train station tomorrow if you were going back to Kyoto."

Tai nodded. "Yeah. I will. He's my mate."  
"How old is he?"  
"Nineteen."  
"Okay. Has he got a job?"  
"Yeah, I lived with him. But he didn't have much money; it was really rough in Kyoto."

"Did you have three square meals a day?"  
"Well....."  
"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go back there!" Kari shouted.

"I've giving him plenty of money." Mrs Kamiya called from the kitchen. "Chill out, Hikari."

Kari scowled when her mother used her real name. Tai laughed.

"Isn't it funny how our family doesn't like using their real names?" he asked. "Taichi, Hikari, Yuuko......"

"Tai, Kari, Yuu." Kari ended with a grin. "Who cares. We're just shortening our names."

"Mom told me you wanted to see me." Tai said as he sat opposite Mrs Takenouchi at their dining table.  
"I wanted to discuss your reward." Mrs Takenouchi replied.  
"I don't want anything." Tai said. "I mean, I did, but I couldn't take it."  
"Why have you changed your mind?"  
"Just seeing Sora back here in Tokyo where she belongs is enough."

Tai stood up to leave, when Mrs Takenouchi spoke again.

"Tai, look. You have helped Sora more than once, pretty much risking your own life to, and you return her to me, and you still don't want anything?"

"No."  
"I know what happened that night one and a half years ago." Mrs Takenouchi said. "I know how much you risked that night, and I think you knew the dangers. Yet you still saved my daughter. Why?"  
"Because she's my best friend." Tai said. "I know she wouldn't do the same for me, but if I didn't, then what would've happened?"  
"I want to see the scar." Mrs Takenouchi said.  
"It's....well, I don't want to." Tai said. He put a finger on the left hand side of his chest and traced it down to the right hand side and round the back, finishing dead centre. "That's how big it is."  
"Your lungs, liver, kidney......that must have been painful." Mrs Takenouchi said.

"Don't tell mom, she doesn't know."  
"I promise. But let me...."  
"No thanks, Mrs Takenouchi."

That evening Kari was at Sora's welcoming party in her pink party dress, and was looking around for Tai, while everyone else was excited to see Sora again. Kari went over to Mrs Takenouchi in the kitchen.  
"Hey, have you seen Tai?" she asked. Mrs Takenouchi shook her head.

"As far as I know, he hasn't even showed up." she said. "Look, Kari, honey. He doesn't have to stay. But if you want, you can use the telephone."

Kari nodded with a small smile. She took the telephone, and into Mrs Takenouchi's bedroom. She dialled her home, and her mother picked up the phone.  
"Is Tai there?"  
_"He's just about to leave."_

"Please, I never said goodbye."  
_"Okay."_

There was a pause and Kari waited patiently.

"_Hello?"  
_"Tai! You can't leave!"

"_Why not?"  
_"Mrs Takenouchi reckons that because you brought her back and also because no one actually really voted for you to leave you should not go, even if you can't because Matt will go all "angsty teenager" on you."

"_And?"  
_"So get your butt round here and fight for your right!"  
_"As leader, Kari...."  
_"Yeah?" Kari asked eagerly.

"_Shut up."_

Tai hung up, and Kari frowned as she turned the phone off, and she left the bedroom.

Tai was standing in the very long line at the train station. He was looking at the silver device in one hand and a gold pendant in the other with a small smile. Kari had given them to him the previous night.

_*Flashback*_

"_Even if you have to leave, these never should have been taken from you." Kari said as she brought them out of a drawer. _

"_You kept them?" Tai asked in disbelief.  
"T.K stole them. He said that if you ever came back you'd want them." _

_Kari held them out, and as Tai reached for them, they burst out in a bright orange light. When it died out, Tai took them gingerly, and Kari smiled.  
"No matter where we are, we're still Digidestined, separated or not. And you're still my big brother."_

_*End Flashback*_

Stan was standing next to Tai, checking his pockets for his Visas and money.  
"Hey, dude, stop staring at your silly gadgets and keep our places." Stan snapped. Tai smiled, and pocketed the digivice and tag and crest. They moved up several places, and then Stan squinted at a dark-ish looking low cloud over near the Television Station.  
"That looks kinda creepy, doesn't it?"  
Tai looked, and his eyes widened. "Creepy doesn't even describe it."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OOOH! Creepy and mysterious! One more chapter to go!

R&R please!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Last chapter! OMG! I finished this chapter exactly on ten last night, but I was too sleepy to post it up. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Anastasia script.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About halfway through her party, Sara stood out on her balcony, and looked out onto the darkening sky. She, like Tai before her, saw the black cloud hovering above the Television Station.

_How odd,_ Sara thought. _I remember a television station from before I got to Kyoto, but why is there a cloud above it? It doesn't look very nice_.

"Sora!"  
Sara turned around, and saw a very frantic Biyomon flapping her wings. The pink bird-like Digimon fluttered out of the apartment and down to the ground. Sara looked in horror, then climbed over the edge of the balcony, jumping down to the fire escape. She ran through it to the ground floor, then followed Biyomon through the darkened streets. When Biyomon finally slowed down, Sara realized where they were. They were directly under the dark and dangerous looking cloud.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" an evil voice cackled. Sara looked around quickly, not seeing the owner of the voice. Biyomon spread her wings to protect Sara.

"Don't worry, Sora, I'll stop anything that comes our way." she said. "I was born to protect you!"  
"Thanks, Biyo." Sara said in a hushed voice.

"Just a rookie won't help you." the voice taunted. "You'll need a mega Digimon......oh wait, I forgot. Your Biyomon can't digivolve that far. That's why you can only rely on your friends!"  
"Who are you!" Sara shouted.  
"So rude......forgotten your manners? You must never shout at people, only when you are angry. And you aren't angry. You're full of fear....it strikes out like a viper....."  
"Shut up!" Sara called. "I'm not scared!"  
"Yes you are, Sora."

"Reveal yourself!" Biyomon cried out. "I know who you are!"  
"You do, do you?"

A shadow came out of an even darker one, in the shape of a human, but the solid figure was disfigured beyond the figure of a real human. Sara gasped as she recognized the voice and the face.

"That voice...."

"Last heard through your dying friends pain...."  
"That face," Sara whispered.  
"Last seen on a warm summers night!"  
"Begone, Piedmon!" Biyomon shouted. The enemy's face was shown, finally, and Sara's eyes grew wide as she remembered everything from that summer night.

"Trump Sword!"  
"Sora, look out!"  
Biyomon pushed Sara out of the way, and one of the swords went through her wing.

"Biyomon!" Sara cried. She pulled the sword out, and it dematerialized, and re-materialized in Piedmon's hand.  
"You have no chance." Piedmon said. "No one will know what will have happened this evening. Your body will have been deleted, along with that of your partner. You escape me once, but never again! I'm glad it was you who came along this evening. Saved me having to face all of you together! Trump Sword!"

Piedmon's sword crashed into the ground, slicing it and causing the concrete to slip, and it cracked open. Sara went sliding, and just before she slid over the edge, she managed to grip the edge, but she wasn't strong enough to pull herself up. Piedmon grinned maliciously, and pulled out a sword. He dangled it dangerously above Sara's fingers.  
"Any last words?" he asked. Sara was about to speak, when something interrupted her.  
"Terra Force!"

A ball of supernova fire and force sent Piedmon crashing into the station. Sara looked and saw a dinosaur covered in golden metal plating fly over and land with a thud, levelling the ground.

"Sara!"  
Sara looked again, and Tai came running up to where she was hanging.

"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I thought you left." Sara said. "And yes, I'm alright. I just need pulling up."  
"I'll done this before, it shouldn't be too difficult." Tai said. "Just grab my hand."  
Sara hesitated.  
"Trust me." Tai said. "You've always trusted me before, and on our trip here from Kyoto, I never let you down. Just grab my hand."

Sara reached out a hand, but suddenly the ground tipped as WarGreymon was pushed off the tilting ground. Sara let go in surprise, but Tai grabbed her hands. He pulled her up so she could grab the edge again with one hand. Then Sara saw something Tai didn't.  
"Tai! Behind you!" Sara shrieked. Tai looked over his shoulder, and saw the sword flying for him. He put down her hand, and ducked to the side. The sword disappeared, and Sara breathed in relief. But then a fierce wind came from Piedmon's gloved hands, and knocked Tai back. He hit against a piece of debris, and he fell still. Sara looked in horror, then back at Piedmon angrily. She pulled herself up and ran to Biyomon's side, who had been watching WarGreymon and Piedmon battle.  
"Digivolve." Sara said. Biyomon nodded, and flew into the air.  
"Biyomon, digivolve to.........Birdramon!"

"Digivolve again!" Sora called.

"Birdramon, digivolve to........Garudamon!"  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon roared while Piedmon was preoccupied.  
"Wing Blade!"

The two fiery attacks plummeted into the evil, sadistic clown, and he crumpled into data.

"I'll be back!" he shouted. "I'll be back, bigger and stronger than ever! No one will be able to defeat me!"  
"Sayonara!" Sara shouted in response as the last teeny bits of data flew into the air. Both Digimon de-digivolved. Biyomon flew over to Sara, and they hugged. Agumon ran to Tai's side, and then Sara joined him.  
"He's still alive," Agumon said, pointing to Tai's rising and falling chest. Tai let out a groan, and his eyes opened. He sat up, rubbing his head. When he saw that there was no threat, he smiled.

"Well, that's Piedmon dealt with." he said. Then he saw Sara staring at him. "What?"

She pointed at his torso under his torn shirt. Sara had seen his scar.  
"Oh, that." Tai said, looking. "Yeah, that happened last time. When I thought I'd saved you by doing the reckless thing and pushing you outta the way and taking the blow for you."  
"You thought?" Sara asked.

"I pushed you into a portal." Tai said. "Sending you to Kyoto. You must've fallen on your head because you forgot everything."  
"But it gave me a chance to begin over." Sara said.  
"Sara," Tai began.

"I'm Sora." Sara said. "I know I am. I've remembered everything."  
"Sora," Tai corrected himself. "You were great the way you were. Everyone loved you. Matt, your mom, my mom, Kari..........and me."  
Tai said this last bit so softly Sora had to do a double-take.

"You, loved me?" she asked. Tai lowered his head.

"Yeah." he took a deep breath. "Do you remember that Christmas? When you and Matt started going out?"  
"Matt and I 'go out'?" Sora asked in disbelief. "I can't believe it!"  
"Yeah, you guys always said you loved each other." Tai shrugged. "I was happy for you. We were still best friends. You helped me with homework, in exchange I lied to your mom and my mom and said that we were doing homework when we actually went to play soccer behind your mom's back."

Sora smiled. "Well, I guess over the past week or so my feelings have changed. You still are a completely irritable person, though."  
"Many say that about me."  
"But I think, I might've......fallen. In a mental sense." Sora said. Tai looked puzzled. Sora sighed. "Taichi Kamiya, I......guess I love you."

Tai's expression didn't change. But his voice softened. "Yeah, I love you too, Sora."  
They both sighed.  
"I guess Matt has to find out." Sora said. Tai nodded.  
"I need to talk to him anyway." he said. "I warn you, it might not be pretty."

Back at the Takenouchi's, Sora entered through the front door. Everyone was upon her immediately, and took in her dirty appearance.

"What happened?" Mimi asked.  
"You look like a herd of Monochromon trampled you." T.K agreed.  
"No, it was just Piedmon." Sora said. "Again."  
Everyone stared.  
"Are you serious?" Izzy asked.  
"This is major!" Joe exclaimed. "Is he still out there?"  
"No, Garudamon got him." Sora replied. Kari giggled.

"Poor Piedmon. He keeps getting destroyed by Ultimate's."

Matt approached Sora and took her hand. "I want to speak in private." he said. Sora nodded, and they went out to the balcony. Sora looked over the edge nervously.  
"Look, Sora, I'm sorry that I didn't get the sense to come find you." Matt said. "But we all saw you disappear after that sword attack. Everyone assumed you were dead."  
"What about Tai?" Sora asked. Matt was taken aback.

"What do you remember about that traitor?" he whispered.  
"Not much. Only that we were best friends and that he saved me numerous times." Sora replied. "Why is he a traitor?"  
"He was right next to you. WarGreymon was there too. That mega could've destroyed those swords that could've killed you. Instead, Tai held him back. It's Tai's fault you disappeared."  
"But there's no proof." Sora persisted.  
"He was right there. He did nothing. That's why we all voted him out." Matt said.  
"So you're saying that my sister, her best friend, her lover, the genius who only supports evidence, the doctor who knows the truth, the two people that didn't even know Sora disappeared and Sora voted me out?"  
Matt turned around and came face to face with Tai. Matt's mouth fell open.  
"The vote didn't exist, Matt." Sora said.  
"Kari rang everyone to confirm it." Tai said. "Kari didn't want me to go. T.K knew that I wouldn't leave Sora for dead. Davis does whatever Kari does, and even if I did leave Sora for dead, if Kari didn't vote against me, he wouldn't. Izzy knew there was no proof. Mimi and Yolei were in America and didn't even know of the battle here. Sora disappeared, I wouldn't vote myself out, and as for Joe?"

Tai showed Matt his scar. "I have the proof that I tried my best, and Joe knows it. Joe stitched me up, and then I left for Kyoto after you told me I was "exiled", knowing that if Sora would disappear, Kyoto would be one of the first places she was go, because her dad's there."

Matt gaped at Tai's scar. Even Sora did, seeing the full length of it. But then Sora tapped Matt on the shoulder.

"You lied." Sora said. "We could all vote you out. But you only did what you believed, and you thought that you were right."  
"And WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon can't DNA Digivolve without you and me co-operating." Tai said. He held out a hand. "Friends?"  
Matt took the leader's hand, and shook it. "Friends."  
"One more thing, Matt." Sora said. She went and stood next to Tai. "I don't love you anymore. I know that whatever I said before I disappeared was real, but I've changed. I got to know Tai again."  
Matt stared. "So, you two....."  
"Are together." Tai finished. "I apologize, dude. I wasn't counting on this."  
"So we're leaving." Sora said. Birdramon came flying up, and Tai and Sora sat on her giant foot. "Bye!"  
"We'll be back." Tai said. "I just need to go back to Kyoto."  
Matt waved. "I'll cover for you."  
"Thanks Matt!" Sora called. "You're a saint!"

As they were flying over Japan, Sora snuggled into Tai's arms.  
"It's cold." she said.  
"We are flying high." Tai replied, putting his arms around you. "Though, Matt was pretty cool about it all."  
"I think he's got a new girlfriend."  
"Yeah, me too."  
Sora twisted around so she was facing Tai, and their faces were level.

"Did I say I love you?"  
"Sure, half an hour ago."  
With that confirmed, Sora moved forward, and kissed Tai on the lips.

It was the perfect beginning.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's it! The end of my first fanfic!

Please R&R!

~Miss-Stoneflower~


End file.
